


Something Miraculous

by Wixiany



Series: Against all odds [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Anderson, Convin, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Father Hank, Investigation, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Stalking, Swearing, Threats, a case fic, minor OCs - Freeform, no beta we die like men, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixiany/pseuds/Wixiany
Summary: They thought that was it. The case was closed, the murderer found. No one expected the case to have some lingering effects on all involved.When a stalker shows up and threatens the too kind Frank, Gavin doesn't waste any time in helping him, but in doing so, brings the attention of the stalker on himself and Connor.A dangerous game begins.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Against all odds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, Connor and Gavin's journey is far from over. 
> 
> A little warning if you stumble upon this, though, you will need to read Plastic Prick to understand what's going on in this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

The serial killer was found and awaiting a trial from behind prison bars. At this point, the trial was merely a formality. Ashley May was going to prison for life, and so were both of her accomplices. 

Their investigation was over. Case closed. And with it came the time for Gavin and Connor to go their separate ways.

Hank was coming back to the station today, fully healed. Connor was originally his partner and without his injury, the streak of brutal android murders would have been solved with him instead of Gavin. 

Connor arrived at the station later than Hank. He wanted to get ready for the soon to be held press conference and lost track of time.

When he walked up to his desk, Hank was already waiting for him, his hands crossed over his chest. Connor felt like he had done something to get himself in trouble, if the disapproving look on Hank’s face was any indication. 

He felt like coming a few minutes later wasn’t such a big deal, especially to somebody like Hank, but he may have assumed wrong.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.”

“Connor.” He kept that look up, unrelenting. 

Connor’s head shifted to right slightly as he silently analyzed the situation. Hank seemed to be waiting for something. Connor thought he might as well ask. “Is something wrong, Lieutenant?”

Hank shrugged his shoulders casually. He waited just a second longer, dragging on the quiet, before finally talking. “I had a little chat with Tina this morning.”

Not moving an inch, Connor patiently waited for Hank to get to the point. He imagined that if he was a human with living parents, this would have been awfully close to getting scolded for something. Connor just didn’t know for what yet. 

“The things I’ve heard. You and Reed acting like a buncha besties, for one.”

“Oh, does that concern you, Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice remained steady.

Hank, on the other hand, lost his cool, finally letting go of his calm and casual demeanor. His hands dropped from his chest and he got closer to Connor, his voice rising, but still not loud enough for other officers to overhear. 

“Drop that shit, Connor. Of course it fucking concerns me. Didn’t I tell you to be on your guard around that asshole? He tried to kill you. Several times.”

He could understand Hank’s worries, but he also found them no longer plausible. “I can assure you that I remember those times well. I also remember the time he saved my life.”

That seemed to silence Hank for a while. Back then when Ashley had attacked Connor, he could have died and Hank couldn’t be there to help him, but Gavin was. 

The act of saving Connor seemed to garner Gavin some good points. Hank sighed, about to drop it. “Fine.” Hank put his hands up theatrically. “Benefit of the doubt, right?”

A miniscule smile showed on Connor’s face. If the two of them could learn to be civil with each other, Connor would feel much better, not to mention it would make his life a whole lot easier. 

Before he could say anything back to Hank, a shout resounded around the station. 

“Connor! Where the fuck are you?” 

Gavin strode inside the desk area in his usual jeans and a leather jacket get-up. “The goddamn press conference is about to begin any minute now.” He didn’t stop until he was directly in front of Connor.

“I’m coming,” Connor said, ignoring Gavin’s obvious indignation. He didn’t need to gather any files or notes, he had everything he needed stored in his mind. 

Hank hadn’t yet had the chance to see these two interact, not after they started being so friendly with each other. The last time he watched them was that one time when they had gotten stuck in an elevator together. Gavin didn’t seem much happy about it back then, and not even a tiny bit grateful for Connor’s help. 

He was silently marveling at the lack of insults thrown at Connor. Maybe Tina was right and they were all witnessing something rather miraculous. 

Gavin seemed to finally notice that he had interrupted something. He cast an unsure look at Connor and then at Hank. Everyone knew of their little work rivalry. Hank and Gavin hated each other as much as Gavin used to hate Connor. Every insult at Connor was accompanied with one for Hank. 

“Anderson,” Gavin said, acknowledging Hank’s presence. Nothing more. He looked a bit uncomfortable saying it, if the tick in the corner of his mouth was anything to go by. 

Hank watched him with a bemused expression. Gavin was a whole lot of years younger than him. He had no real energy to fight with the man. Maybe once. Getting rid of his anger by engaging Gavin in his petty fights was what he did, but not anymore. Hank had started healing a while back. He had been much calmer, had much more clarity. 

Fighting with Gavin now was really just a waste of time. And not healthy for either of them. Besides, he could see that Connor was happy to see them not fighting. Connor wasn’t exactly showing it, but Hank had learned to read the android and his subtle expressions. 

There was no time to spare, Gavin was right about that. He and Connor walked together towards the room already packed with reporters. Captain Fowler was outside the door, looking especially bothered with this whole thing. He had a paper in hand. Connor scanned it, revealing it to be a speech the captain had prepared. 

“What’s the time…” Fowler muttered to himself, checking his wrist watch. Seeing as it was nearly the announced hour, he glanced up. Connor and Gavin were there, they could begin. “C’mon, you two,” he told them. 

With a hand on the door knob, Fowler halted. He turned around to face them. “Gavin, keep it calm.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “This isn’t my first fucking press conference.”

Fowler knew that, he also knew very well how volatile Gavin could get. He didn’t give any answer to that. Gavin knew it very well too.

The cameras went off as soon as they entered and didn’t cease until all of them seated themselves behind a table, countless microphones in front of them. When everybody calmed down, Captain Fowler leaned closer to the microphones, glancing at the small paper for the last time. 

It didn’t take him long to give the press the official report on the murders. Much of it was already known. The media had been busy, gathering all possible clues and information they could get their hands on. And once there was a possibility of a serial killer, they all went crazy. The news was full of nonsense theories for weeks. 

They weren’t going to be anymore. Not after this press conference. 

Captain told them everything about Ashley May, her crimes. Cooper and Larson may have not been the ones doing the actual killings, but they did a whole lot of other things. The official report didn’t miss them and their involvement in all of this. Frank was mentioned as well, as an android who was found alive. 

“The detectives who were on the case, detective Reed and Anderson, will now answer all of your questions. Thank you.” With a curt nod of his head, Fowler stood up. The cameras were going crazy again as he left the room.

Connor was calm as he had listened to the captain talking, Gavin next to him seemed to be bristling with annoyance at the cameras and microphones in their faces. 

Gavin’s annoyance only grew once the captain was gone and the room became a mess. Everybody was talking suddenly. It was impossible to hear a word, let alone answer anything. 

“Don’t talk at once, please. We can only answer one question at a time,” Connor tried reasoning with the reporters before Gavin could say anything.

“Have some damn manners,” Gavin muttered, but because of the microphones, he wasn’t as silent as he had thought. The reporters in the first few rows stared at him, but shut up immediately. 

The room went silent and hands shot up in the air. By scanning their faces, Connor could tell who was who and started by calling out a name of a reporter who had her hand in the air.

“The found android, Frank, did he participate in the murders?”

Gavin leveled her with a look that screamed exactly what he had thought of the woman. That she was dumb for asking such a question. He leaned closer to the microphones, wanting to get his point across to them. “As Captain Fowler has clearly stated, Frank Levitt did not willingly participate in the murders. He was one of Ashley May’s victims, we just found him before he could have been killed as well.”

With that answered, Connor called out another reporter. 

“Will the clinic for androids that Harry Cooper ran close after it was confirmed that he used spare parts from murdered androids?”

“That’s not our decision to make.” Gavin desperately wanted to add that they should do their research right, asking such bullshit, but he had promised the captain that he would behave. “Next question.”

“Why did it take you so long to find the killer?” 

Gavin hated press conferences. Those goddamn reporters. They thought they could do a real investigation because once in their life they got lucky, found a good lead and wrote a good story. But that wasn’t the same as investigating a murder. 

Questioning Gavin’s competence as a detective was a sure way to get his anger levels to a critical level. Connor was aware of this. This wasn’t going to be nice.

“Why don’t you solve a murder and then ask me that, huh?” 

Before he could say more, under the table, Connor placed a hand on Gavin’s arm. The touch was light, but enough to snap Gavin out of it. He scoffed, but stayed silent and let Connor take the lead. He didn’t need to make a scandal and risk his career for something like this. 

Gavin was probably cussing out the reporter in his mind. He didn’t make any move to get his hand from under Connor’s.

“There was very little usable evidence present at the crime scenes. When we identified Ashley May as the killer, she was already aware that we were after her and went into hiding. She was found soon after based on the information Brandon Larson provided during his interrogation.”

The questions kept coming and seeing that Connor was doing just fine with his straightforward answers, Gavin let him speak. It was less bother for him if Connor was doing it. Besides, every sentence Gavin had said had to be carefully prepared and rid of any cuss words. It took him quite an effort, but Connor, on the other hand, he spoke so logically on daily basis. Gavin was sure he didn’t even have to think about what he was saying.

“You’ve mentioned Frank Levitt, what happened to him after he was found?” Another person asked about Frank. A lot of people seemed to be interested in Frank as the case had progressed, it hadn’t changed.

“He was reunited with the family that owned him before the revolution. Both parties wanted to stay together.”

After few more questions, it was getting obvious that the press conference was coming to an end. But one more hand shot up before they could end it.

“There is a source that claims that Ashley May acted out the murders because Elijah Kamski wanted her to do so. Care to comment?”

Gavin got to the microphone before Connor could. “Elijah Kamski has nothing to do with these murders. The people responsible are May, Larson and Cooper, no one else. Goodbye.” Gavin stood up and left the room.

Connor was the only one left. He thanked the reporters and stood up, intent on finding Gavin. Kamski, as the creator of androids, was often mentioned when androids were the topic of discussion. Knowing what he knew now, Connor wanted to make sure Gavin was alright. 

He found him in a break room, drinking alone from a cup of coffee. 

“Are you alright?”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?”

Connor didn’t answer and Gavin was intent on not saying anything further.

“That last question…”

Gavin sent him a look, before casting his eyes to the dark liquid, frowning as if he wasn’t satisfied with it. “Fuck. Nothing gets past you, does it.” Connor’s rich brown eyes on him were gentle and most of all, not going anywhere until Gavin answered him. He may have been temperamental, but Connor was stubborn as hell. 

“My brother is a lot of things, but he isn’t a murderer,” Gavin said. He hated his brother but Elijah was still his brother. They grew up together and Gavin knew him like no one else, except maybe his Chloe androids. 

Connor had met Elijah once, when he wasn’t fully deviant. Elijah wanted to test him, wanted to kill one of his androids. That didn’t make him a killer, Connor would be the killer. It was a test for Connor, not Elijah.

“Of course not, Ashley is delusional. The question had no basis in reality. It was most likely a desperate attempt to make the front page.”

Gavin rubbed at his temple. “Goddamn reporters. Where did they even hear about her crazy motives?”

After some thought, Connor answered. “Ashley’s mother could have been the one to say it, but it doesn’t matter. The trial will be public, it will all come out then, but that is up to the lawyers now.”

“Yeah.”

Connor stayed with Gavin until the detective had finished his coffee and accompanied him to their desk area. However, before they could part for the day and go to their respective desks, Gavin thought of something.

He stopped Connor with a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, uh- I wanted to ask for a little favor.”

.

On Friday, just two days after the press conference, Connor and Gavin were walking out of the station together after their shifts had ended. And since Connor had agreed to do Gavin a favor, Gavin had been talking to him nonstop.

And frankly, Connor was starting to get annoyed. And he rarely felt annoyed, but right now, Gavin was really testing his patience. 

“Yes, Gavin, I understand. I understand equally as much as when you told me yesterday and the day before yesterday too. No petting under her belly, nor tail. I do get it. You don’t have to tell me again.”

Gavin glared at him. “Excuse me, I’m just making sure my cat will survive the next few days.”

“I don’t see how petting her the wrong way would lead to Kit Kat not surviving.”

“I don’t want her mentally scarred. It’s enough that Tina stepped on her tail once, just once, accidentally, and now Kit Kat refuses to even look at her.”

“I won’t step on her tail, Gavin.”

“Fine, but don’t give her-”

“I won’t.” Gavin had already listed every food his cat disliked or was allergic to. He had also told him about her daily routine, when she ate. He had told him how to pet her properly, and explained pretty much the cat’s whole personality to him. Connor already knew everything he needed to know about Kit Kat and plenty more. “You can trust me.”

“I trust you, prick, why do you think I came asking for a favor? You think I would leave Kit Kat with just anyone?”

Connor happened to know for a fact that Gavin wouldn’t. That cat was the only being in this world Gavin truly cared about. Or he used to. 

When Gavin asked him to take care of Kit Kat for a few days, Connor agreed without a second thought. He was capable of taking care of her, despite what irrational fears Gavin might have had. And Kit Kat loved Connor. She would be just fine in his care.

When Tina had invited him to go celebrate her birthday, along with Chris and few other police officers she considered friends, Gavin needed somebody to take care of Kit Kat and Connor was the first person who came to his mind. Connor was the only person that came to his mind, actually.

Gavin opened his mouth again, and Connor knew it would be something about Kit Kat. 

“Gavin, we’re going to be fine.”

“Alright.” Gavin seemed to finally give up. “I’ll just write it down for you later,” he muttered, knowing damn well Connor would still be able to hear him from how close they were walking together. 

Gavin was going to leave tonight so Connor was coming to pick up Kit Kat now after work so that Gavin could focus on packing and other things. 

Connor shook his head at Gavin’s words, amused at the detective. He was annoyed, yes, but there was this warm feeling in his stomach, or well, where a stomach would be if he had one. 

Not that long ago, Connor wouldn’t even hope to hear a ‘good morning’ from Gavin, without any insults or mockery, but now, Gavin was ranting about his cat to him like it was the most normal thing. 

It was much like with Hank, but not quite. He couldn’t explain why. Both instances were so similar, yet Connor felt a bit different this time. 

He didn’t get a chance to analyze his feelings further as an older woman stepped in front of them and stopped them in their tracks.

Gavin frowned, displeased with being stopped. He had to go pack and get Kit Kat to Connor. He didn’t have much time for random people, stopping him for directions or to sell something. He was about to side step the woman when Connor stopped him by holding onto the hem of his leather jacket. 

“Mrs. Levitt?” Connor titled his head, visibly confused. He had recognized the woman, unlike Gavin, but it still didn’t explain why she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

“Detectives!” There was surprise written all over her face, mixed with relief, but her eyes were serious and determined. Connor immediately knew their meeting was not a coincidence.

“What can we do for you, Mrs. Levitt?” Connor asked right away.

“Did something happen to Frank?” Gavin frowned. His question made Connor glance at him. If he didn’t know better, he would say that Gavin had a sort of soft spot for the other android. 

Even if Connor questioned him about it, Gavin would most likely not say anything, probably even get offended for Connor insinuating something like that. It was possible that Gavin wasn’t aware of it himself to begin with. Connor would have to observe this more thoroughly.

She nodded, her face falling. “Not quite, or better, not yet. But I fear something might. I was just headed to the police station, I wanted to talk to you. You can help, right?”

“That depends. We need more details,” Connor said, Gavin next to him nodding along. She hadn’t given them enough to work with, not enough to make a decision. They wanted to help, but they needed to know what they were supposed to be helping with. 

“Oh, you are absolutely right. I didn’t say anything yet, did I?” She laughed, but it didn’t feel natural. She was on edge. 

Neither of them spoke, letting Mrs. Levitt get to the point herself. This wasn’t one of their interrogations. She came to them and so they would let her talk and say what she wanted without any pressure whatsoever. Gavin completely forgot about his rush to pack his things once she started talking. 

“You see, Frank met this girl, human girl. She said she read about him and was curious about him. She is really sweet, but some of the things she does…”

“I don’t see how any of that is a threat to Frank,” Gavin pointed out.

Mrs. Levitt shushed him with a wave of her hand. “That’s the problem. Neither does he, but I do. I see it. It’s subtle and slow. She isn’t as innocent as she looks. If you heard and saw all that I did, you would understand.”

“Can you try describing some of the things you have mentioned?” Connor prompted her. He didn’t want to say it out loud, and he was sure that neither did Gavin, but so far, she sounded a little bit too paranoid, like an overprotective mother. They didn’t want to tell her she was thinking too much outright because she was genuinely worried about Frank. 

“Where would I even start, oh my,” she sighed. “It would be best if Frank told you himself. You would understand. You would see it as I do. I- I had this classmate when I was at college.” Her voice wavered. She was remembering something unpleasant. “It started slow and then it took a turn… something dangerous nearly happened. I was young back then, I didn’t see the signs. But I see them now. It may have been a long time ago, but these things don’t change.”

“So you think this woman will do something to Frank?”

“Yes, I know it. I’m worried about him, but he doesn’t listen to me. But you- he would listen to you.”

“You want us to just talk to him?” Gavin asked for some clarification.

“Well, no. If it was up to me I would have that woman reported, or… I don’t know. Anything just to keep her away from Frank. He has been through too much already. He doesn’t deserve to suffer more.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes a little. “Were you coming to the station to talk to us or to report her?”

She bit her lip, the strands of her white hair flowing around her face in the soft breeze. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. Tears sprung to her eyes. “I just want him to be safe and happy. I’m worried.”

Connor took in all the facts and analysed the situation. “We can’t do anything, except talking to Frank. He needs to come forward and report this woman’s behaviour. Only after that we can start an official investigation into the matter.” 

Seeing her tearful expression, Connor softened his voice. “I’m sorry, but your worry isn’t substantial enough. Frank himself has to be the one to report any concerns he may have.”

Gavin’s side look at Connor told him that the other detective disagreed. Gavin dragged his eyes away from Connor. “While he is right about the official procedure, there isn’t nothing we can do. I’ll pay Frank a visit, see what this is all about. How about that, Mrs. Levitt?”

Her tears must have been as uncomfortable to Gavin as they were to Connor. 

She wiped at her eyes, sniffling. Her face broke into a huge smile. “That would be wonderful, detective. Come any time.” She grabbed a hand of each of them into hers and gave them a light squeeze. “I was so lucky to run into you here. I won’t keep you now. You must be eager to get home. And, if I may say so, you look lovely together.”

She let go of their hands and turned around with a wave, walking off at quite a pace, for such an old woman. The two of them were left staring after her in a shock. 

“What?” Gavin muttered, frowning and not quite looking at anything, just ahead where she had disappeared seconds ago.

“If I’m correct, Mrs. Levitt mistook us for a couple based on the fact we were walking from work together.”

“That’s not- fuck. Forget it.”

From there, Gavin was intent on getting to his apartment as soon as he could. He didn’t wait for Connor to catch up and started heading home. Connor found his reluctance to talk amusing. Gavin could get flustered over some things so easily. He wasn’t against some lewd jokes here and there, Connor had heard him say a few even during an official investigation, but when something like that was directed at him, when Gavin wasn’t perfectly in control of the situation, that he didn’t like. 

Connor caught up to him with little to no effort. Gavin didn’t want to talk now and so Connor didn’t. It would pass soon. He just needed to wait for Gavin to get his emotions in check so that he could have a talk with him that wouldn’t consist of insults alone. 

.

Perched on Gavin’s bed with Kit Kat in his lap and an opened travel bag next to him, Connor thought it might be a good time to ask Gavin about his decision. Gavin had already packed everything Kit Kat needed and was now packing his own bag, all the while not telling Connor to get out so the android took it as a good sign.

“Why did you agree to go visit Frank?”

Stopping in his tracks, Gavin turned away from his closet to look at Connor. He shrugged. “She could be right.”

“Her body language and facial expressions showed she believes what she was saying is the truth but the things she said don’t sound like facts.”

“Fucking hell, Connor, it’s not about some damn analyses. You have to look at it from the- the- the fucking human side.”

“I considered that as well. She has an almost motherly relationship with Frank. Mothers tend to be irrational and overexaggerate.”

Gavin was quiet. “But what if she is right?”

“You seem… oddly determined.”

“Okay, fuck, look.” Gavin dropped whatever shirt he was holding back onto the shelf and moved to sit next to Connor. Kit Kat hissed at him as he brushed against her tail. “She may be just fucking paranoid, or she may not. Do you want to take that chance? Talking to him for a few minutes won’t hurt.” Gavin looked away. “She was right about one thing. He suffered freaking plenty.”

Connor tilted his head. “We weren’t responsible for that.”

“Like fuck we weren’t,” Gavin’s eyes fired up, “it took us too long to find him. If we worked faster-”

“But we found him and alive. That’s what matters. We could have found him when it was too late. Thinking like this is… illogical.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t fucking help me not think it,” Gavin said sarcastically. Just because it was stupid to think that, which he was very well aware of, didn’t mean he could just simply stop thinking it. 

“Is this only because of Frank?” Connor had a suspicion Gavin was still feeling more, and not telling him. He wanted Gavin to know he could be honest with him, he could tell him whatever he needed. Connor would be there to listen. 

Human emotions were complex and often in clusters, one masking the other. They were hard to identify. Connor had been struggling with emotions too. He could understand. If only Gavin would share what was inside of his head with him. 

Gavin had that constricted look on his face again. The one that told Connor that he was indeed right, that he struck against something personal. And if there was something Gavin hated talking about more than anything, it was his personal life. 

It wasn’t the first time, though. Gavin had already told him about his brother and some about his childhood. They were on a good way. Connor could see that Gavin was deciding, struggling in his mind. He wanted to tell Connor, but he also didn’t know how. He never talked about these things. It made him vulnerable to admit them, to have somebody else know these deep thoughts of his. 

He looked at Connor, his face was blank but his eyes were so deep, so genuine. Some people expressed themselves with their facial expressions, but not Connor. Connor spoke with his eyes alone.

Coming to a conclusion that he had already done it once, despite how hard it was, Gavin opened up. He was more willing to share but it was still all new to him. It didn’t come easy. 

“Elijah got a whole lot of creepy fans. Goddamn stalkers. He got famous quick and young. I guess we were still on speaking terms, still had family gatherings and shit.”

“He came to you about it?” Connor wondered out loud. 

“Fuck no. The asshole hired his own investigators. I was still a cop back then but he didn’t even consider me, he wouldn’t ask for any fucking help. Not from me anyways, but I saw what it was doing to him, what kind of disturbing shit they were sending him. Frank doesn’t deserve to go through shit like that.”

Connor nodded. He didn’t know what to say. “Talking to him about it won’t hurt,” he repeated Gavin’s earlier words.

He kept Gavin company until he was pretty much done with packing everything and it was getting late. Even Kit Kat was soundly snoring on the bed. It was time for Connor to go. 

They gently placed Kit Kat into her pet carrier, without waking her, which was a pretty incredible feat. Everything else was already prepared. Connor just needed to take it. Luckily, he had no trouble with carrying just a tad more than an ordinary human, something Gavin pointed out with quite a lot of envy. 

.

Connor was sitting on his couch back at his own apartment, the tv playing in the background. The sound was muted and he didn’t pay it much attention, instead, his sole focus was on his new flatmate for the next three days. Kit Kat seemed to like his apartment just as much as she liked Connor, contently kneading one of the pillows on the couch. 

It was already something past midnight, but Connor didn’t really need to sleep. Kit Kat had been napping for quite a while but not anymore. Without anything better to do, he scooped her up into his hands.

He held her up in the air in front of him, Kit Kat meowing at him once but otherwise holding steady. “I like dogs,” Connor said. As if sensing the word ‘dog’, Kit Kat hissed, suddenly less inclined to stay put. “But I like you too.”

Connor put her down. Kit Kat scrambled away from him, maybe he had ruined their relationship by bringing up dogs. Gavin did say that Kit Kat liked to hold grudges, but she was a cat. Cats didn’t understand human language. She would be back for some pets later, Connor was sure.

He switched his position, draping one arm over the back of his couch to look at Kit Kat who ran off there. He watched her, thinking. “Is that how Gavin feels about androids?” Connor mused out loud, talking to Kit Kat that very much wasn’t listening.

“I… don’t think I like cats but I like you. Gavin didn’t like androids, but he tolerates me.” Kit Kat meowed at him. “Yes, Frank too. He’s been uncharacteristically nice to Frank.”

He turned back to lay on the couch more comfortably, still addressing Kit Kat. “I feel like he has changed a lot, but at the same time he is exactly the same. He is rude and ambitious. Driven. He’s always been like that.”

Sensing somehow that they were talking about her master, Kit Kat decided to show up, crawling into Connor’s lap and nudging him for pets. He started stroking her back, his focus somewhere off as he contemplated Gavin. 

“Maybe I just didn’t know the real Gavin back then. I only saw his worst part, I suppose. He has shown me so much more. Hank is wrong about him. Gavin isn’t the same person he was back then. He is still rude but he isn’t hateful.”

Connor smiled a little to himself. “He and Hank are going to be friends, I can tell. It will take some time, yes, but they will. There is a high probability. They are quite similar, don’t you think, Kit Kat?”

There was no response from the cat.

“It would be nice if they could bury the ax, no, that’s not it. Bury the hatchet. I… it would make me happy.”

He lifted her again, making Kit Kat face him. Connor stared into her eyes for a few seconds, silence enveloping them in the dead of the night. “Why would it make me happy, though? I don’t know, Kit Kat, I just don’t know. These emotions… they are hard to understand. If only I could analyse them as simply as evidence. Are humans any better at this?”

“Gavin doesn’t seem to be any better at it, but I don’t know if that makes me feel better.” He silently thought about it. “It doesn’t. It’s hurting him. It makes me worried, not better.”

Kit Kat was still not talking back, not that Connor expected her to. He sighed. “It would be so much easier if I could just ask you about Gavin and you would tell me. You must know so much. More than anyone.”

He rubbed her ears. “If only you could tell me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Connor spun his head in the direction of the door, the bell ringing, making him nearly flinch as his audio unit processed the onslaught of the shrill sound. He wasn’t quite used to hearing his doorbell. 

Putting Kit Kat down on the couch, Connor walked up to the small panel on his wall. He was shocked to see Gavin’s tired looking face on it, but buzzed him right in. Neither of them had to say anything. Connor was aware Gavin would be coming back around this time, he just hadn’t expected him to show up so late and in front of his apartment.

He was already waiting for Gavin, the door wide open. Although Connor remained mindful of Kit Kat. They wouldn’t want her running out at a time like this. If that were to happen, Gavin might as well shoot Connor on sight, their tentatively built friendship be damned. 

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Connor asked the detective as soon as he got a better look at him. There were dark circles under his eyes, contrasting with his unnaturally pale complexion. A wave of worry ran through him at the sight. 

“What?” Gavin grumbled. “Ah,” he soon realized what look he was projecting, “just had a little too much to drink, is all.”

Connor inclined his head to a side, his expression thoughtful as he pondered how exactly the several days long celebration might have gone. With the human custom of consuming alcohol during such occasions, Gavin was still pretty sober. 

Without answering, Connor moved away from the door. There was only one thing Gavin could have ventured into his apartment for at this hour. 

Once the doorway was cleared, Gavin made his way inside, in no way hiding his obvious inspection of the apartment. He turned back to Connor who was closing the door, his eyebrow rising in a silent question. But as if deciding he didn’t particularly care about an answer to why Connor sucked at decorating so much, he turned right back and went to search for Kit Kat.

It wasn’t a big place, and while fairly new, with the best kitchen appliances and shiny wooden floors, it still somewhat looked like an apartment that was about to be sold. There was nothing to show a person lived there, no personal belongings, no colours… just some soft blues mixing in with the boring grey. Connor had no need for things humans required so there were none. 

He was still in the entry hall of his apartment, thinking, when the hushed voice came from the living room. Connor couldn’t make out the words, but it could only be Gavin. He must have located Kit Kat already.

“…-ou miss me, baby, my little sweet fluffy- ehm,” Gavin cleared his throat, standing up from his kneeling position. He had only now registered that Connor had walked up to him. “What?”

There was no hiding it. Connor had heard enough and the slight twitch of the corners of his lips didn’t go past Gavin. “I didn’t say anything,” Connor defended. And it was true, he hadn’t. 

“You didn’t fucking have to.” Gavin was not meeting his eyes, instead looking up, somewhere past Connor’s shoulder.

Kit Kat chose this moment to interfere, her long body twisting first between Connor’s feet and then moving to rub at Gavin’s leg. They both glanced down at her. Despite how worried Gavin had been about leaving the cat in Connor’s care, the two of them did just great. He spoiled her with pets whenever she asked for them, an advantage of not sleeping… he could pet her at any time and he didn’t complain about being woken up at the crack of dawn.

Gavin bent down and scooped her up. He stretched out on Connor’s couch, leaving Kit Kat lying on his stomach and gently scratching at her head, in that particular spot she liked so much. Connor knew very well, Gavin had made sure of that before.

“Your place is depressing,” Gavin said, his eyes closed and hands scratching.

With Gavin sitting there on his couch like that, there wasn’t much space left, but Connor managed to squeeze himself to the other side, not quite touching Gavin, as long as neither of them moved an inch. He didn’t have to look around to understand what Gavin meant. “I've been told.”

Gavin hummed. He was tired, drunk, and it showed. Connor didn’t have to analyse him to see it. He was watching him silently, Gavin still scratching behind Kit Kat’s ears. The minutes were passing, the two of them with Kit Kat sitting there like that, content. Neither of them felt the need to fill the silence. 

He wasn’t called out for his staring, Gavin must have been more tired than he seemed. His hands slowed down and soon, he was fast asleep on Connor’s couch.

.

Gavin woke with a start, his eyes flying open, only to close right away. The light in the room was dim, but it was all too sudden. He groaned, his head buzzing. Did he really have to drink that much? For several days? Gavin enjoyed a drink here and then, but this was too much even for him. He found himself wondering how on Earth could Anderson do this so often, getting wasted. 

While he didn’t feel all that great, Gavin was at least warm, the covers snug against him, the blanket fluffy. His eyes snapped open again. The sheets on his bed were definitely not fluffy. He looked around the room, hauling himself up to a seating position and ignoring the way his stomach turned at the sudden motion. 

He had to squint to see. There was nothing that stood out in the bedroom he was in. No pictures, no decorations, nothing to give him any indication as to where he was. But then it occurred to him. The grey walls, the lack of anything even remotely human. With another groan, the memories of last night returned to him. Gavin flopped back down on the bed. It was still early, judging by the faint light coming from behind the blinds. 

Wanting to sleep some more, Gavin closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to his chin, covering his bare torso. In his hungover state, his mind wasn’t exactly at its sharpest and he had completely missed that little detail. Sleep forgotten, he sat up again, his stomach and head protesting. The last thing he remembered was lying on the couch, Kit Kat on his chest and Connor’s eyes boring into him. He had had no energy to tell him off. Had something else happened after that? Something that would have explained his lack of clothes? 

Gavin flushed, immediately checking himself for his underwear. His briefs were still very much there, intact. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, willing the headache away, not that it was working. Nothing had happened, he was just a bit out of it this morning. Of course nothing had happened. He must have taken his clothes off because it would get uncomfortable sleeping in jeans. That was it. 

He didn’t want to hold onto the thought of him doing something with Connor. Or more precisely, onto the thought of not exactly minding if something were to happen between him and Connor. He knew what that meant for him and it wasn’t his drunk self talking. He wasn’t drunk anymore. 

The idea of sleeping some more had long left his mind. Gavin shuffled to the window, pulling at the blinds to let some of that light in. His eyes had already adjusted so it wasn’t that bad. He looked around for his clothes, expecting to find them scattered on the ground. That was the way Gavin would have left them if he had undressed himself, but instead, there was a pile on a chair in the corner, his clothes folded perfectly, way too perfectly, without a single crease. 

Gavin ignored the way his entire face heated up and quickly put them on. He could remember everything from the night before, up until he had fallen asleep on Connor’s couch and either he didn’t recall getting to bed or the memories of that simply weren’t there because he hadn’t. The more he thought about it, the more obvious it become. 

He had told Tina to stop in front of Connor’s apartment instead of his when she had been giving him a lift earlier. Gavin was intent on seeing Kit Kat as soon as possible, he didn’t even want to go home and return in the morning for her like any normal person would. Then he had passed out and Connor, instead of waking him up, carried him to his bed. 

Gavin didn’t know why he had hesitated when his hand touched the door knob. He hadn’t done anything wrong, but all this felt awfully like a one-night stand. He had no idea what to expect.

But Gavin wasn’t some coward and this was most definitely not a one-night stand. He pushed the door open, the uncertainty long forgotten and strode inside the living room adjoined to the kitchen. 

“Gavin, you’re awake.” Connor sounded surprised. 

“What time is it?” Gavin had no idea where he had left his phone. It would be probably long dead anyways. 

Connor, without needing to look at any clock, told him it was just something past seven in the morning. Hearing that, Gavin rubbed at his eyes again. While he appreciated Connor letting him crash at his place last night, he would be even more glad if he was in his own apartment right now. The taste in his mouth was frankly disgusting and he would love nothing more than to brush his teeth, get some advil in him and then drink like a gallon of coffee. 

As if reading his thoughts, Connor spoke up. “The bathroom is over there.” He pointed to the door on Gavin’s right. 

With a nod, Gavin disappeared behind the door. The shower looked really tempting, but he didn’t have a clean change of clothes with himself. A shower would have to wait till he got home. 

He headed for the sink, his eyes landing on the transparent bag on it. “Well, fuck me,” he muttered to himself, inspecting the contents. A toothbrush and a paste, there was even a mouthwash and a floss. Connor had really thought of everything. Gavin didn’t care in that moment how Connor knew to get all this, he just silently appreciated and finally got that disgusting feel off his tongue and mouth. 

After thoroughly washing his face, he felt freshened up enough and emerged out of the bathroom. Connor hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, only Kit Kat on his lap was the newest addition. Gavin had been overly worried. His cat was doing just fine with Connor. That little devil probably hadn’t even missed him all that much. 

Connor nodded to himself upon seeing him. “There’s some coffee in the kitchen, also some painkillers for the headache. I don’t have any food in here, but there was this stall on my way-”

“Dude, stop fretting.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Connor was doing too much, but Gavin hadn’t meant it in a bad way. The way Connor’s face fell got him talking again. He had to say something. Connor had no right looking at him like that, so disappointed. Gavin couldn’t let it be, knowing he was the cause. He cursed himself internally. 

“Look, Connor, I’m grateful, really, I am. But it’s just a hangover, you don’t have to go out of your way for me.”

“It was no trouble.” While Connor’s voice was flat, betraying no emotion, he still looked like a kicked puppy to Gavin. 

Not knowing what to say or how to express that he really meant it when he had said he was grateful, Gavin was bad at words, he quickly made his way to the kitchen and downed a glass of water with the painkiller prepared on the counter. It was a miracle he didn’t choke on the water. When he turned to Connor with a bagel that was on the counter too, intended for him, he noticed the android watching him with a bit of worry etched on his face. 

Gavin was acting a bit weird, but then again, this whole situation was a bit weird to begin with. 

He took a bite of the bagel, the salt and cheese melting on his tongue. “Holy shit,” he said with his mouth half full, taking another bite right away. “Forget what I said, this is heavenly. Thanks, plastic.”

Maybe it was the painkiller or the last remains of the alcohol in his blood stream, but the way Connor smiled at him was the best thing he had seen in weeks. 

Connor’s dotting helped get Gavin on his feet in no time. After he had been through his second cup of coffee, Gavin felt alive enough again. Connor had already packed everything that was Kit Kat’s and they only needed to get her to her carrier. 

Gavin didn’t thank Connor again. That wasn’t like him much. Saying sorry or thank you, he didn’t do that, but there was a little grin on his face as he promised Connor to see him later at the station and Connor seemed to be fine with that. 

He absolutely had to go home and shower, change his clothes, get himself to look somewhat human again. If he had showed up to work in the same clothes from the previous night, Tina would never shut up about it. Chris would join her in the teasing too. Gavin didn’t have energy for that, besides, he had to think about something important. 

He had promised Mrs. Levitt that he would go talk to Frank and it had been a few days already. He couldn’t ditch work for something like that, it wasn’t an official investigation and that could get him in trouble with the captain. It was something he had to do in his free time and today, he would finally have some. 

Connor seemed super engrossed in his work when Gavin showed up for work so he got to his own terminal, intent on finally getting done some of his reports. 

Two coffees after the kind of weekend he had had were most definitely not enough. Connor sought him out in the break room. Gavin waved at him, letting Connor know he would be there in a second. Connor patiently waited by one of the high tables till Gavin got his cup of coffee.

It wasn’t just the two of them in the room, Tina was there too and some other officers, no one paying each other much mind. Some were having coffee just like Gavin, others spending their break chatting and munching on the ever present donuts. Tina, on the other hand, glanced at Gavin’s back and swiftly made her way to Connor.

She leaned on the table, her eyes sparkling. “Hey, Connor, so, how was yesterday?”

Connor inclined his head in a greeting, letting her talk. His brows furrowed a little as he pondered the question. “I’m not certain what you’re referring to.”

It was all she could do not to roll her eyes. “You know… what did Gavin want with you so late at night?”

“Oh,” Connor said, finally getting it. Her implication wasn’t lost on him, but nothing of that sort had happened between him and the detective. “He came to pick up his cat.”

Now it was her turn to frown a little. “Just that? I thought he finally realize-”

“Hey, what are you talking about? Scram, I need to talk to Connor alone.” Gavin interrupted them, before Tina could say whatever she wanted to say. Connor felt a little disappointed that he couldn’t hear the rest of it as Tina lifted her arms in the air and left just like Gavin wanted her to.

Gavin watched her retreating back warily. “What did she say?”

“Nothing,” Connor answered without missing a beat. He could see the little inner struggle inside Gavin. It was as if he and Tina had some sort of secret that Gavin didn’t want Connor knowing. Or at least he didn’t want Tina telling Connor, whatever it was.

“Uh… you know what, whatever, I don’t care.” His inner struggle over, Gavin took a sip of his coffee. “I’m going to see Frank after work.”

The idea of teasing Gavin some more quickly left his mind when he mentioned Frank. They both grew serious instantly. Connor would have straightened his back if it wasn’t already perfectly straight. “Did you talk to Mrs. Levitt?”

“No, not yet. I don’t want them to be prepared for it. I’ll call her to ask where he is a few minutes before going.”

Connor nodded, wondering if Gavin was aware that he was thinking of it as going to meet a suspect. But even if, it would give him an advantage. Connor understood his reasoning. 

“My shift ends in a few hours, do you want to go with me?”

“I can’t. Hank is bringing in some witnesses later. But you don’t really need me for this.”

“Yeah, well, I guess. Doesn’t mean that super fast plastic brain of yours wouldn’t be useful.” Connor was looking at him blankly. “Okay, fine. It’s just one conversation anyways. She’s probably paranoid, like you said. It’ll be over quickly.”

“Call me afterwards.”

Gavin took a big gulp of his coffee, finishing it. “Will do, plastic. Will do.” With that he moved from the table, threw the cup in the bin and went back to work.

The time seem to drag on, it always did when he was doing the paperwork. It really was the worst part of the job. When his shift was over, Gavin gathered his stuff. Connor wasn’t by his desk and Gavin didn’t see him in the hall either. He must have been working on his own cases. Gavin left the station without saying goodbye. 

He knew where the Levitts lived. He wouldn’t have remembered the address, but for a detective, an information like that was too easy to find. It was even faster than looking into his old case files and finding it in there. On his way there, he gave Mrs. Levitt a call. Which he came to regret soon after because as it turned out, Frank was currently out and on the other side of the city. 

Gavin found Frank sitting at a terrace of a nice coffee shop. He was alone, but obviously waiting for somebody. Gavin checked the time, hoping he could get at least a few minutes with the huge android. Even Connor was taller than him and compared to them, Frank was a giant. He was built for hard labour so it was no surprise. 

“Hey, Frank,” Gavin said, sliding into the seat opposite of the android. 

Frank’s eyes widened upon seeing him. “Detective. What- what can I do for you?” 

Gavin knew right away that Mrs. Levitt hadn’t told him anything about her little trip to the police station. But Frank already knew that she disapproved of the woman Frank was meeting. 

He shrugged. “Are you on a date?” Gavin picked up the small drink menu from the table, nonchalantly looking it over before dropping it back down with zero care, his eyes boring into Frank’s uncertain ones.

“You could say that. Did something happen? With Ashley or?”

“No, you can forget about that woman. She’s going to prison for life, there’s nothing she can do to you anymore.” Frank only nodded at Gavin’s words, but there was more Gavin wanted to say. “Unlike this other lady, or so I heard. Tell me, who’s supposed to show up for this cute little meeting?”

Frank’s eyes darkened. Gavin was observing him carefully, noting every little detail. “Did grandma come to you with this? Zoe isn’t dangerous.” Frank didn’t appreciate Mrs. Levitt going to the detective with this and although he was a bit frustrated with her meddling, he wasn’t exactly angry. He could see where she was coming from, she was just worried. 

“Zoe?”

Frank nodded. “Zoe, yes. We met in a park when I was taking a walk. We bumped into each other. She was very shy at first, but she seemed so lonely and we got to talk and, well, she is really sweet and so innocent. She wouldn’t hurt a fly. I don’t know why grandma dislikes her so much.”

“You seem to really like this woman.”

“She is alright. I haven’t had the chance to make many friends, not since… you know. And I just kept bumping into her and talking to somebody was nice.”

“But?” Gavin could tell that Frank was hiding something. 

“I don’t think I want to date her, though,” Frank said in a small voice. 

“Then why are you here?” Gavin was a little shocked to hear that.

“I- Because she said she doesn’t have many friends and I kind of know what it feels like, to be alone for so long. I don’t want her to feel like that. She is nice, she doesn’t deserve that.”

Gavin frowned a little. “Is that the only reason why you talk to her? Because you don’t want her to be sad?”

“No, yes, I don’t know. I can’t say no to her. I’m the only one she has.”

“Is that what she told you?”

Frank nodded. 

Before Gavin could ask him yet another question, a woman appeared behind Frank. Gavin saw her before Frank did. He also saw the glare she was sending him. Gavin analysed her. She had a small stature, light brown hair cut to her shoulders, wearing jeans and a sweater. If he had to describe her, he would go for cute. But the closer she came, the more he noticed. While her clothes looked cheap, her earrings didn’t. Her skin was smooth and her light makeup intact. Not a single smudge on her face, and was it a nice face. Her hair was shiny too, looking incredibly soft. She must have used a lot of products. But the thing that stood out the most were her eyes. Those weren’t eyes of a meak, shy person, no. They were sharp. She was a hunter.

As soon as Frank noticed that Gavin’s attention was gone, he turned around. A tentative smile grazed his lips as he greeted her. “Zoe, hi.”

Any sign of the intensity was gone. But it was too late, Gavin saw and he didn’t like it. She had the audacity to cast a worrying glance at Gavin before avoiding his eyes again. She turned to Frank, her hand moving to rest at his shoulder. “Who’s your friend?” Her voice was small.

“Nobody you need to know,” Gavin stood up, his words having a little bite in them. Frank looked at him with a question obvious on his face. Gavin hoped the android would understand that it was for the best if Zoe didn’t know that he was a detective. “I won’t be in your way any longer.” 

Gavin could feel her eyes on him. As soon as he was out of their earshot, he picked up his phone. He needed to make a few calls.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he did after meeting Frank was calling Mrs. Levitt again and asking her two things. He wanted to know Zoe’s full name and whether it was okay for him to stop by. She was extremely helpful in both cases. 

The next on his list of calls was Connor. Unlike others, Gavin didn’t have to wait for Connor to get to his phone and pick up. Connor had his phone already imbedded in his system, and luckily, Gavin caught him in the moment when Connor was free. 

“I need you to find something for me.” Gavin didn’t bother with pleasantries and got right to the point. He had a lot on his mind and Connor was most likely still talking to the witnesses.

“You found out who the woman is and want to run her through our database?” Connor took a guess.

“Yeah. Zoe Byers. Can you do it now?”

“One second,” Connor answered. There was silence on the line for a few minutes, but Gavin didn’t mind. He kept the phone to his ear while walking to his car. Just as he shut his door, Connor was speaking again.

“There’s nothing. She doesn’t have a criminal record.” 

In his car, Gavin was frowning. He had expected something, minor or not, but something. He had always trusted his gut, and it was telling him there was something about this woman that wasn’t all that sweet and innocent. 

Connor seemed to sense that Gavin’s silence was something more. “What did Frank say?”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if I’m seeing something that isn’t there just like Mrs. Levitt, but I was so certain she would have a record. It wasn’t all what Frank said, although she’s definitely guilt tripping him, it was the look in her eyes.”

“Wait, you met her?”

“She and Frank were on a date, I got to talk to him for a bit before she got there. I’ll have to talk to him again, I don’t like this.”

Their talk ended soon after since Connor had to return to work. Gavin was determined to find out more. The record be damned. He wasn’t going to let Frank be her first criminal offense no matter what. 

Mrs. Levitt welcomed him in her home with open arms and a freshly brewed tea. She apologized for the absence of her husband who was with their grandkids. Gavin didn’t mind, he was here to talk to Mrs. Levitt. 

She led him to the same room they had more or less interrogated her and her husband a while ago. Without Connor crammed against him, Gavin had more space to stretch out his legs. He still found himself wishing that Connor was there with him. Gavin had been a bit of an asshole back then, telling Connor to leave all the questioning to him, but Connor always ignored him and piped up with some very accurate observations and questions. Gavin could use that.

Gavin quickly summed up the talk he had had with Frank and Zoe to Mrs. Levitt, but that wasn’t why he stopped by. “I need you to tell me everything you know. Talking to Frank isn’t enough. She has him wrapped around her finger.”

“So you don’t think I’m making it up?” There was hope in her eyes, hope that somebody believed her.

He nodded. “I’ll need you to start from the beginning.” Gavin opened his notebook and prepared his pen. “Don’t forget any detail, no matter how insignificant it might seem.”

Mrs. Levitt’s eyes watered from the sheer amount of relief she was feeling. Even though it wasn’t an official investigation on Gavin’s part and they both knew it, he was dealing with it as if it were. She was so glad.

“Thank you so much, detective.” Gavin nodded his head, his expression one of discomfort. He wasn’t used to people being grateful to him just as much as he wasn’t used to expressing his own thanks. 

“Frank said something about bumping into her?” Gavin said, again leading her to tell him about how it all started.

“That’s not at all how it happened.” She paused to rethink. “Well, not entirely. She admitted to him that she was at first interested in him because she saw him in the news all the time and thought it was him when they bumped into each other.”

“So you think it was not a coincidence? Does Frank tell you all these things himself?”

“Of course he does, how else would I know?” She shook her head a little. “We’re very close, we talk a lot about everything, he used to tell me so many things, but not anymore. I told him I don’t like Zoe so now he doesn’t reveal much. It’s like she’s driving us apart.”

“Mrs. Levitt, please focus.” Gavin could see she was letting her emotions get the better of her. He needed to hear the facts. He didn’t want to be insensitive, but he wasn’t a therapist.

“Right, right, sorry, dear. You asked- oh, yes, I don’t think it was a coincidence. I don’t know how she does it, but she always knows when he’s somewhere.”

“Can you give me more details on that?” It was starting to sound like a stalker case.

She sighed. “There were so many times… it was like every time he left the house, she somehow knew. When he went to get some supplies or groceries, they would meet. He went for one of his walks, and again, she was there.”

“Are there any cameras on the street?”

“Not that I know of, at least not official. We have one in the back and over the entrance door and our neighbours probably too, but those are private.”

“Private cameras can be easily accessed.”

“Oh my, do you think…”

“It’s a possibility.” Gavin wrote it down into his notebook, he would have to look into it later. “What more can you tell me about her?”

Mrs. Levitt didn’t need a moment to think, she had been thinking of this for so long. “She looks like a nice, kind girl at first, but she’s not like that, my Frank is like that. And she uses it. He can’t say no to people-”

“Frank said that too.”

She nodded solemnly. “I can see it in him, he doesn’t want to talk to her that much. He did shortly after they’ve met. He was so excited about finally making a friend, but she always talks about herself, she doesn’t want to meet us, which would be fine. I understand. A family. But we met by chance and she lied to get away, I know she did.”

Gavin remembered how she glared at him. “Tell me more about that time. Was it the only time you met her?”

“Yes. I wanted to cook spaghetti for dinner, but found that I didn’t have everything I needed and I knew Frank was out with her so he couldn’t make a quick stop at the store so I went myself. They were in the park together. I always pass it on my way from that store. She must have recognized me somehow. I don’t think she noticed that I noticed, but she looked at me and then said something to Frank. They both stood up but Frank noticed me then too. Suddenly she recalled some errand or whatever.”

“Did Frank show her some pictures of you?”

“No, but she knew it was me. I told him about it, but he didn’t. My husband and I, we weren’t in the news like him. I don’t know how she recognized me.”

With a slight frown, Gavin jotted it down, adding a question mark next to his words. The amount of question marks on his page was starting to grow. He didn’t like this. Just who was this Zoe exactly? What were her intentions?

Mrs. Levitt still had a lot to tell him. She hadn’t even touched her own tea yet. “But back to what I was talking about. Frank doesn’t fully realize how he is. He’d let her get away with everything. He needs somebody to tell him to stop, before he gets hurt. This woman,” Mrs. Levitt spat, “she spins everything he says, she keeps asking him about that murderer, as if it was all just some incredibly fascinating story. She doesn’t even think about how it affects him.”

This kind of behaviour, Gavin couldn’t help dislike Zoe too. He definitely saw why Mrs. Levitt was so against Frank meeting with her and why even Frank himself was starting to regret things. But somebody acting like Zoe did and somebody being a criminal were two entirely different things.

Gavin could even hear Connor in his mind, telling him to look at the facts. He considered if they were biased against her because of her personality but one glance at all the question marks in his notebook told him that there was more to it.

“I think I’ve heard everything I needed, Mrs. Levitt.” Gavin glanced at the clock hanging by the door on his right. The evening was progressing but he could probably still catch Frank on his way back. 

Politely, Gavin gulped down the tea. He would usually go for some coffee but Mrs. Levitt had it already ready by the time he came and it would be rude to correct her. She was trying her best to cooperate. Standing up, he looked at her. “I’ll talk to Frank again, see what I can do.”

“That would be amazing,” she said, standing up as well and taking his hands into hers, giving them a grateful squeeze. “You have to tell it to him as it is, no sugar-coating, but don’t be too harsh. He’s a very sensitive boy.”

Gavin nodded, finally seeing what Connor had talked about, that over-protectiveness. He wondered how that must feel like, having somebody so worried about you. Gavin left the house soon after.

.

He parked his car further around the corner, just in case. Gavin didn’t want Zoe seeing him there. Judging by her look before, she had already grown a bit suspicious of him and Gavin wasn’t about to give her more to be suspicious about.

The street was still fairly crowded. It hadn’t changed much over the span of two or so hours since he had last been there. Gavin slowly moved to the corner, eying the coffee shop. He could easily make out Frank’s broad built. He still remembered the color of Zoe’s sweater too, she was there as well. 

Gavin glanced at his watch, contemplating. Just how long would their meeting go on? 

After nearly half an hour of standing there by the corner of the building, Gavin started thinking of ways to end the date. Fake call an emergency? Get Mrs. Levitt to call Frank? It might work. 

Gavin was in the middle of crafting a believable excuse when he registered some movement at the coffee shop. His attention immediately snapped back to them when he recognized Frank standing up. 

He walked a bit further behind the corner, careful not to be spotted. It didn’t matter that he was at least three whole buildings away. Better be safe than sorry. Gavin watched them come out on the street, the people around them scoffing a little as they just stood there. Gavin wondered why too. 

Frank took a step back, his body half turned away when she got closer, saying something that Gavin had no hopes of overhearing. Frank must have been shocked by whatever she had said because in an instant, he took another step back, nearly colliding with a passer-by. His head moved from side to side before he laughed, Gavin seeing the corners of his lips rise awkwardly. Just what did she say to him? 

Gavin was sure it didn’t take much to shock nor fluster somebody like Frank, but this was real something. Frank didn’t even say anything beyond the laugh and practically fled the place. 

Frank was heading in his direction, exactly as Gavin had anticipated before. Zoe was standing there, the smile on her face dropping into a neutral expression as soon as Frank had turned his back to her. Gavin saw her hands ball into fists as she kept staring after Frank’s retreating back.

Now Gavin could keep watching, but with Frank heading for his hiding spot, Zoe was bound to see Gavin too. He had no choice but to go back to his car. He only had to wait, not doing anything. Frank would walk right to him on his own, knowingly or not. 

Leaning on his car, his hands crossed, Gavin waited. Soon enough, Frank showed up, his eyes to the ground, his expression clouded. He passed Gavin just like that. 

“Frank, hey!” Gavin had to raise his voice to be heard over the bustling of the city. 

Frank snapped out of it right away, confused as ever. He scanned Gavin with a surprised look. “Were you waiting here the whole time?” He was amazed more than anything. It had been hours after all.

“No, but I wanted to talk some more.” Gavin let his hands down from his chest, walking up to Frank on the sidewalk. “Are you alright?”

Frank’s eyes widened immediately. He was terrible at masking his expressions. “It- It’s nothing. I’m perfectly fine.”

Gavin nodded, not believing it at all, but Frank didn’t want to reveal it. Gavin wouldn’t push, not yet. Frank’s mind was in turmoil right now, most likely because of what Zoe had said to him. Pushing wouldn’t get him nowhere. Once Frank was calm, Gavin would get the information out of him.

“Let’s talk,” Gavin said, motioning with his hand toward his car. Frank got in without a single complaint, trusting Gavin with his life completely. 

Gavin got into the driver’s seat. Before he got back into the traffic, he checked the rear view mirror briefly. His eyes were back on it almost instantly. During that brief look, he had seen something. A flicker of a cheap sweater and a light brown bob of hair. But as soon as he looked back, Zoe was gone. Gavin froze, thinking he might have imagined it. Shaking his head, he turned the wheel and got onto the road.

“So how was the date?”

“What?” Frank said within a second, his mind not really there. “Oh, uh, it was okay.”

“That really doesn’t give me much, c’mon, Frank, you can do better.”

“I don’t know what to say. We just talked a bit.”

“A bit? For two hours?” Gavin asked incredulously. Next to him, Frank was quiet. Gavin could tell this was not it. Frank wasn’t giving him anything to work with. It was as if he was talking to himself, more or less. 

Gavin didn’t interrupt the silence further, putting on some music as he drove. Frank was still out of it, Gavin didn’t even have to look at the android to know. Why else wouldn’t Frank question him about where they were going?

Not even three full songs played by the time Gavin stopped again. There was a vast parking lot by a sports stadium. There was almost no one around at this time since no match was being played. It was a perfect spot.

Gavin got out of the car and Frank followed suit, letting himself be led to a simple wooden table with two identical benches on either side. He and Gavin sat down facing each other and Gavin took out his notebook again, just like he had done when talking to Mrs. Levitt.

It was that notebook exactly that drew Frank’s attention. Gavin couldn’t tell what exactly the android in front of him was thinking. Frank was only frowning slightly, not giving Gavin much chance to ponder it because he opened his mouth right away. “I thought we were just going to talk.”

“Mrs. Levitt came to me with a request. I’m taking this very seriously.” Gavin watched him, but Frank was quiet. “I’m not gonna lie, Frank. I’m starting to understand why Mrs. Levitt dislikes this Zoe. There are a lot of things that don’t add up.”

“Such as?”

Gavin shook his head. First he wanted to ask his own questions. Just a few short ones. It would be enough to prove his theory and get Frank to see something. “Tell me, what do you know about her parents. You’ve met several times, talked for a lot, surely she must have mentioned them at some point.”

“I- I don’t know. She didn’t.” Gavin happened to know for a fact that unless an android was somehow tempered with or damaged, their memory was intact. He also knew that Frank wouldn’t exactly lie. Not when it really mattered. 

“Her friends?”

“She doesn’t have any.”

“How old is she?”

“If I’d had to guess, probably in her mid-twenties-”

“Why would you have to guess? And what about where she lives? Where she was born? What does she do for a living?”

“I- there- she’s a-” Frank went quiet, his mouth hanging open. For a second Gavin’s mind went back to the day they had found Frank in that storage room, tied and his voice going out. He forced the memory out. Frank was in no danger now. He was just shocked. He also just played right into Gavin’s cards. “I don’t know,” Frank added.

“Just as I thought. You don’t know anything about her. Because she doesn’t want you to.”

“But why?” 

Gavin shrugged. He wanted Frank to start doubting Zoe and it seemed like he was doing just that. 

There was another thing Gavin wanted to know. He gave Frank no time to recover. “How many times has she asked you about May and the kidnapping?”

The color in Frank’s face drained. A pang of guilt hit Gavin but it was something he had to ask. Frank was staring at him with surprise painted over his features and it was so hard to think that this was an android before him. Frank appeared so human like. Gavin was once again amazed at how perfect Elijah had created them. The moment lasted only a second, though, before Gavin remembered what he was doing here.

“She did, didn’t she? Many times.”

Frank swallowed, another purely instinctual human habit. There was no need for him to do that, just like he didn’t need to keep breathing. Frank, at first, wasn’t really talkative, but now, his shoulders slumped. He towered over Gavin, but like this, he looked especially small and vulnerable. 

“Every time. She keeps asking me, for every detail. I don’t get it.”

“It’s fascinating to her. That’s why. She is drawn to you, to what happened to you.”

“I don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s on my mind for days after and then she asks again…”

“So why do you keep meeting up with her?”

Frank wasn’t thinking about his answers, he was just saying everything that was on his mind now. Vulnerable and easy to exploit. “Because she wants me to, because every time I’m with her, she tells me how she was looking forward to the meeting all day, how happy she is now that she is with me. She says that she wouldn’t be able to live without me, that she doesn’t have anyone.” Frank met his eyes, his own big and afraid. “What if I don’t come and she does something to herself? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself after that.”

So that was it. Gavin did his best to keep the contempt he felt away from his face. “What she does isn’t on you. Frank, you have to understand. What she does is her own choice. That, what she tells you, that’s just fucking bullshit. You can’t listen to it and take it to heart. That’s exactly what she wants.”

He sighed, reminding himself to be calm. He recalled Mrs. Levitt’s words. Tell him as it is, but don’t be harsh. Easier said than done for somebody with a temper like Gavin’s. “Frank, she’s playing you. She only tells you these things to make you feel bad, or can you, and really think fucking deep, can you say she makes you feel anything positive, at all?”

Just as he had told him, Frank was contemplating it deeply. “Not anymore. She- There was something at first, she was friendly and sweet, but now, I-” 

A tear rolled down his cheek. Gavin was startled by the sight of it. He hadn’t expected Frank to start crying on him. Gavin straightened in his seat and listened.

“I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like after every time I meet her I’m drained. I don’t need to sleep, but it’s all I want to do. And I can’t even talk to grandma about it because it gets her blood pressure up. When I want to tell Zoe to stop, the words just die on my tongue. I feel so alone and helpless, it’s like back then. When I couldn’t do anything.” More tears came and the guilt in Gavin only rose. 

Gavin nodded. “Okay, I think I’ve heard enough.” Frank wiped at the tears, not embarrassed, just troubled. 

“She wants to meet again, next week, same place, same time. I already agreed to it,” Frank said in a small voice. 

Gavin had to bite at his tongue not to let the curses out. “But you just-” he swiped a hand across his face as if he could get the temper out somehow by doing so. “You can’t possibly want to go and meet her again.”

“I don’t. But she caught me off guard. She was all smiley about it, how could I say no, to her face? To crush that excitement? I couldn’t.” Frank’s shoulders slumped even more. 

“You have a problem. A big ass problem. You can’t let people walk all over you like this. She shouldn’t have this much power over you.” Gavin sighed again. “That’s it. You’re gonna call her right now and cancel it.”

Frank immediately straightened. “I can’t do that.”

“I didn’t ask if you can. You’re doing it.”

“But-”

“No, Frank. This isn’t good for you. She isn’t. You need to cut her off before it gets worse, trust me, it will.”

Frank was staring at him, his eyes wide, but Gavin’s gaze didn’t falter. He was determined and kept his eyes at Frank until the android relented.

“Okay, but how?”

“Just say you thought about it and don’t want to go. Also say that you should stop meeting each other.”

“But that’s all so- I don’t think I can do it.”

Gavin bit his tongue. This wasn’t the right place to get angry. Frank was just different from him, softer. Gavin couldn’t help but think about how ridiculous this was. Frank, he was just a machine a while back and now he couldn’t find it in him to cut off an obviously toxic person.

“Yes, you can. Don’t overthink this shit and just call. It will be over in a minute.”

Frank seemingly took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. Gavin had seen Connor make calls many times and recognized it. Frank’s face turned into a neutral expression. Gavin wouldn’t be able to hear Zoe on the other end, but he knew right away when she picked up. The neutral expression turned to a pained one. 

“Yes, hi, it’s Frank… right. I, uh, you see…” Frank was doing his best, but it was rather painful to listen to. Frank was not kidding, he was really bad at this. Gavin motioned with his hand, telling Frank to keep going.

“I don’t think we should meet next time,” without taking a breath, Frank spoke rapidly, not giving Zoe a chance to speak at all, “or after that. I can’t. I’m sorry. Please accept it. I’m sorry.”

Frank shut his eyes again, his hands coming to his face. It was silent all around them. “Was that it?” Gavin asked, breaking the silence. He wasn’t sure if the call was over or not. 

“Yeah.”

“Damn,” Gavin muttered in spite of himself. He hadn’t expected Frank to just end the call so suddenly. “Well, it’s done now.” If Gavin was somebody else, he might have patted Frank on the shoulder. 

“Are you sure, detective? She is constantly calling back.”

Gavin didn’t give him any reaction. That was to be expected. After all, Frank had cut her off so suddenly, with no indication. He went to all their meetings, agreed to meet again and then suddenly called like this. She probably wanted a proper explanation. Gavin was wondering if this was a bit too cruel, even if done to somebody as manipulative as Zoe. 

“She left me a voicemail,” Frank spoke up.

“And? Can you- I don’t know, play it somehow?” Gavin wanted to hear it. The way she reacted could be so telling. Anger? Understanding? Gavin would bet his everything on the first option.

Frank nodded and then it was Zoe’s voice. Gavin had heard it only once and very briefly but he recognized it right away. “Frank? Frank, why aren’t you answering me? What is the meaning of this? You can’t just call and say th- this, whatever bullshit, what do you mean you can’t come? Is there something else you’re doing? Frank, don’t be like this. You know you’re the only one for me, you can’t do this to me. I- I will do it. I can’t live like this, not without you. You can’t leave me. Frank, you better call me right now. Just call me. Or we can meet, that would be even better. Just come to me. I’m not gonne let you abandon me like this. I- I won’t. No. Frank, stop joking around and just f- just call me. And out of nothing… Was it that old hag? Your grandma? You are like a slave to her, why would you listen to her. She doesn’t own you anymore. Or was it that guy today? Who was it? Frank, call me back or-”

Her voice was cut off in the middle of the sentence. Gavin was about to ask Frank what happened but he then figured it out. She ran out of time. 

Frank was silent, thinking about it and so was Gavin. It started kind of calm but then she got angry. There was none of the calm understanding. She was furious. It just assured Gavin that this was a good decision. 

“Is she still trying to call? Any new messages?”

“She is still calling, yes.”

Gavin nodded, taking this in. “Block her number, don’t listen to anything she sends and just block her. It would also be better if you stayed home for a few days. Don’t let her get to you. When you go out, change up your usual routes, okay? Don’t give her any opportunity. And tell this to Mrs. Levitt too.”

Now, he had seen Frank scared but the way his face twisted now was nothing like before. “Tell grandma? Do you think something will happen to her?”

“Don’t worry, Frank. It’s just to be safe. For a few days, at least. If Zoe is unable to get to you, she might reach out to the people closest to you.” Gavin could see that Frank was starting to regret what he had done. “This was for the best.”

The nod he got in return was meager. 

Gavin quickly wrote down the word ‘angry’ into his notebook and shut it. He more or less got what he wanted. Frank was now going to do his best to stay away from Zoe. Gavin may have not found out much about her, but if she was out of Frank’s life then that was irrelevant.

He made Frank promise him to inform him of everything that could be related to Zoe from now on. Calls from different numbers, meet ups, anything suspicious. After that, Gavin drove Frank home. Frank insisted on getting back himself since Levitts’ place wasn’t on his way, but Gavin wouldn’t hear it. He also wanted to make sure Zoe wasn’t waiting in front of the house, but he didn’t tell that to Frank. The android was already spooked enough for a day.

By the time Gavin got home, he was exhausted. 

He was doing all of this on his own, with no real support from the police force. He had just his brain to aid him here. On top of that, he still had to deal with his own cases. They couldn’t wait either. For the sake of his sanity, Gavin hoped that Zoe would get the memo and stay the fuck away from Frank. 

Even thinking that, Gavin knew that was just wishful thinking. She didn’t sound like the type to give up easily.

Gavin fed Kit Kat. When he wanted to pet her some, just to get shit out of his mind for a few seconds, she wouldn’t listen and kept running off, as if she was looking for something. Or someone. It must have been Connor she was so eager to find, but the android was nowhere near. 

“Yeah, Kit Kat, me too,” Gavin muttered into the otherwise silent apartment. 

The silence didn’t last long, though, as his phone started blaring. Gavin swore, the sound startling him. He cursed, dreading a new case this late when he was so tired no less. But as soon as the phone was in his hand and he read the name of the caller, Gavin let out a relieved sigh. 

A millisecond later, the dread was back, just of different kind. He was just talking and thinking about Connor… Did the android somehow know? But androids couldn’t do that, right? Then again, Connor was supposed to be some kind of a prototype. 

“Fucking hell, what am I thinking,” he said out loud, indignant. Of course Connor couldn’t read his mind. It was just a coincidence he called at the same time. Yeah, Gavin was more tired than he was letting on.

“Plastic,” Gavin said instead of a greeting as he made himself comfortable on his armchair. 

“Hello, Gavin. I’m finished with my work. Since you haven’t called earlier, I wasn’t certain if you had finished your investigation.”

“Right, I promised to call you, didn’t I?” Gavin rubbed a hand across his forehead. He had totally forgotten about that. 

Kit Kat, as if hearing the faint sound of Connor’s voice coming from Gavin’s phone, hopped up on his lap, her paw coming for his phone. Gavin had to hold her down. 

“Yes. I’m assuming it’s over then?” 

“Mhm. A lot of shit turned up and- fuck, Kit-” Gavin was cut off, his voice coming in muffled as he swore some more. At the mention of the cat, Connor figured she did something and patiently waited. “Fuck, sorry, she keeps coming at my goddamn phone.”

The next words were not meant for him, but Connor still overheard. “Keep it together, you hell spawn. Just how the fuck can I talk to him if you- keep fucking doing this. Kit Kat! No!”

“Gavin?”

“What?” the man spat at Connor, his temper rising, but it wasn’t Connor he was angry at.

“Would it be better if I came over?”

“Yes.” Gavin didn’t even have to think about it, his answer flying right out of his mind. He froze, Kit Kat too, as if sensing her owner’s little mishap. Why the fuck did Connor have to be so nonchalant, just asking it like that. Of course Gavin would simply answer. That was to be expected, right? “Yeah, fine, yes. Just get your android ass over here.”

“Should I get some take-out on the way?”

“Take-” Gavin was about to ask but then his stomach rumbled so loud it scared Kit Kat and she jumped down from him. Gavin had been so invested in his work and talking to Frank that he had completely forgotten to eat something. He had only had that tea Mrs. Levitt had made him. 

Gavin was a little taken aback that Connor would have guessed that, but he must have spent enough time around Gavin by now to notice that he could get so focused on work that everything that wasn’t coffee was forgotten. However, Gavin quickly recovered from his shock. “You’re already on your way with the food, ain’t you, prick?”

Finally, Connor hesitated too, his answer not coming right away. “Yes.”

“How did you even- yeah, no, I don’t wanna know. Just call when you get here.”

Connor agreed to do so and they ended the call. Gavin needed a moment to get his spiralling thoughts to calm down. Just how on Earth did Connor know he would say yes to the food and his visit too? How did he know Gavin was already home? As if the mystery of Zoe wasn’t enough, Connor was keeping his mind occupied now too. 

Connor must have tracked his phone somehow, Gavin told himself that that was it, for sure. It didn’t even occur to him that since he wasn’t calling back and it was getting late, Connor got worried and was on his way to check on him the first thing after getting his work done.


End file.
